kingdom_defandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom de Wiki
This is a Wiki devoted to history, philosophy, and culture as they pertain to the monarchist perspective. A monarchy is a state or nation where the supreme power is held by a religiously-defined ruler and his family. It is a bureaucratic version of tribalism, where instead of a chieftain ruling over a small group, a monarch is in charge of an official state and its people. Common FAQ Q: Why is Monarchy the best system? A: It works. Absolute monarchies don't get corrupted. Kings have a capitalistic incentive to care for their country. Democracy has historically not lasted, it is easily corrupted and the voter cares more for themselves than their country. Q: How will Monarchy be achieved? A: There are many ways Monarchy can be achieved. The end result of democracy is conflict, Monarchy will be a solution to solve the future crisis. Isolationism, Segregation, Secession and Populism are many ways we can escape the democratic system before it gets worse. Restoration is also another way. There are many descendants of royals still alive today who have had their status and property removed from them. Q: What's the difference between a Monarch and a Dictator? A: A dictator is not in a position built on faith and his power may not be given to his choice or his children. This makes some dictators become more tyrannical, their societies become divided or live in fear, and the dictator himself or their successors may have less loyalty to their nation. Q: Would parliamentary or constitutional monarchies be ok? A: No. Look at the UK. Q: Why is democracy bad? A: Democracy is corruptible and amoral. It encourages the individual to care more for himself than for others. With hyper-individualism being rampant previous institutions that held society together degrade over time. Social trust falls and people tolerate bad leadership in hope for a better one the next election. Q: Don't monarchies have a lot of wars? A: Monarchies have been in power much longer than Democracies have, which is why a lot of people associate war with tribalism and monarchism. This is not a fair analysis because democratic nations have also had their fair share of wars as well. Democracies or attempts to create democracy have also been the cause of many wars as well. The American Civil War and World War 2 were both instigated by democracies, yet the original sin for Monarchy causing war is World War 1, a war that started between Germany and France (A democratic nation). Don't forget about UN "Peacekeeping" missions as well. Q: What if there's a bad king? A: A bad king is one that results in his own death. In democracy a bad leader is replaced by yet another bad leader continuously making poor decisions for the nation. Q: Don't people suffer under monarchy? A: They have, but that has been because of technological disadvantages of the past. Kings don't actively hurt their people. The blame for the poor living standards of the Middle Ages, or the Dark Ages as it's commonly called, is due to the fallout of the end of the Roman Empire (An empire plagued by bureaucracy and degeneracy). As well as frequent raids from Muslim Pirates and Viking Raiders. Q: What religion? A: Christianity, Islam, (((Judaism))), Paganism, Hinduism etc., Monarchism has worked with every religion. Q: What about Atheism? A: Atheism will not last long in the West as people are compensating for religion with things such as leftist culture and corporatism. A society without enforced morality is not a stable society Latest activity Category:Browse